bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Том 67
| Персонаж = Ичибей Хьёсубе | Япония = 3 апреля 2015Том 67 на сайте Shueisha BOOKS | ISBN-яп = | США = | ISBN-сша = | Главы = * * * * * * * * * * }} — шестьдесят седьмой том манги Блич. Все звёзды Главы 602. На кончике языка Нимайя добивает Аскина и вызывает Яхве на бой. | plot = [[Файл:602Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|The cover page of 602. Bane Licking Good.]] Askin explains how The Deathdealing allows him to calculate the amount that constitutes a lethal dose of any substance he consumes, which he can increase or decrease. Wondering what this means, Nimaiya collapses as Askin reveals he has made the amount of blood in Nimaiya's body lethal to him. Upon hearing this, Nimaiya cuts his own throat with his sword and lets the blood flow out so he can avoid the lethal dose, but Askin points out how he will eventually die due to blood loss if he keeps letting blood flow out. After noting this is bad, Nimaiya has Kirinji summon his hot spring water once more and wash him in it, replacing his blood with new blood, before fatally wounding Askin. As Askin falls, Nimaiya challenges Yhwach to come at him. | characters = #Аскин Накк ле Вар #Оэцу Нимайя #Тенджиро Киринджи #Яхве #Юграм Хашвальт #Урюу Исида }} 603. Какого чёрта Яхве воскрешает свою элитную гвардию, забрав духовные и жизненные силы других штернриттеров. | plot = [[Файл:603Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|The cover page of 603. What The Hell.]] Nimaiya notes that the Royal Guard have very little information on Yhwach's abilities aside from Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's battles with him and his clone and decides that he must take out Yhwach's arms first as beams of light erupt from the Cage of Life. Meanwhile, in the Seireitei, Giselle Gewelle consumes Bambietta Basterbine's blood as Bambietta tells her to stop before she drinks too much. However, Giselle violently beats her while telling her that she is already dead, only to find that she has accidentally killed Bambietta. Lifting up the rock behind her, Liltotto notes Giselle is still alive and reveals PePe is dead and Meninas is incapacitated. When Robert Accutrone appears behind her, Liltotto demands to know what he is doing, prompting Robert to reveal that Yhwach made the Sternritter for his own use and that they are all going to die here as a beam of light engulfs him, stripping away his flesh. Liltotto leaps away and notices her Quincy: Vollständig wings are fading as the other Sternritter in the Seireitei are engulfed by similar beams of light. As this happens, Yhwach's elite Sternritter get up as Yhwach tells them they shall go. | characters = #Оэцу Нимайя #Яхве #Жизель Жевель #Бамбиетта Бастербайн #Лильтотто Лэмпард #Роберт Аккутрон #НаНаНа Наджакуп #Базз-Би #Ренджи Абарай #Жерар Валькирия #Лилье Барро #Аскин Накк ле Вар }} 604. Воскрешение В Сейрейтее произошёл Аусвелен, а в бою во дворце Короля душ квинси начинают брать верх. | plot = [[Файл:604Cover.png|thumb|left|190px|The cover pages of 604. REVITALIZE.]] Seeing Bazz-B screaming in agony, Renji asks him what is wrong, prompting Bazz-B to state this is what he'd like to know. Giselle clings to Bambietta's corpse while telling it that she will not die, prompting Liltotto to confirm this before proclaiming that she cannot die here as Bazz-B does the same. Meanwhile, at the palace, Lille shoots two holes in Nimaiya's shoulder, prompting him to wonder what happened. Haschwalth explains how Yhwach's Auswählen redistributes power between Quincy after taking it from those whom Yhwach deems useless, which is why the Cage of Life could not stop it. When Nimaiya theorizes that Lille's bullets are now more powerful because of this power boost, Lille denies this and reveals he is simply using a power he could not access until now before firing once more at Nimaiya, who is seemingly protected by Kirinji and Hikifune. However, Lille reveals that no amount of barriers will stop his shot as Kirinji and Hikifune see Nimaiya has been shot through the heart. Meanwhile, Pernida uses The Compulsory to bend the trees of the Cage of Life out of the way, allowing Yhwach to confront Ichibē. When Yhwach asks him if he will stand aside and let him pass, Ichibē grins and tells Yhwach to not say his name because it might crush his throat. | characters = #Базз-Би #Ренджи Абарай #Рукия Кучики #Лильтотто Лэмпард #Жизель Жевель #Бамбиетта Бастербайн #Бьякуя Кучики #Сюнсуй Кьёраку #Нанао Исе #Генширо Окикиба #Оэцу Нимайя #Юграм Хашвальт #Яхве #Роберт Аккутрон #Жерар Валькирия #Пернида Парнкджас #Лилье Барро #Кирио Хикифуне #Тенджиро Киринджи #Ичибей Хьёсубе }} 605. Не называй меня по имени 606. Священное деление 607. Хозяин 608. Чернее чёрного 609. «A» 610. Усыпальница черепов 611. Смерть Короля душ Ичиго с компанией прибывают во дворец. Между тем, клинок Яхве уже пронзил сердце Короля… | plot = As Ichibē's head falls to the ground, Yhwach notes the Royal Guard have fallen and tells the Soul King he is next before leaving with the others. Soon afterward, the fake Tenchuren crashes into the walkway and Ganju tumbles out as Orihime apologizes for not being able to cushion him with Santen Kesshun. Getting out, Ichigo sees the defeated Ichibē, who calls out to his mind and tells him to call his name. When Ichigo does so, Ichibē reappears unharmed and reveals he took some of Ichigo's power to heal himself, prompting Ichigo to express annoyance at having some of his power stolen. Ichibē asks Ichigo and his friends to stop Yhwach from killing the Soul King. Meanwhile, Yhwach thrusts his blade through the Soul King's chest and bids him farewell before addressing the king as his father. | characters = #Ичибей Хьёсубе #Яхве #Тенджиро Киринджи #Кирио Хикифуне #Оэцу Нимайя #Сенджумару Шутара #Гандзю Шиба #Орихиме Иноуэ #Йоруичи Шихоин #Ичиго Куросаки #Ясутора Садо #Король душ }} Ссылки Навигация en:BLACK Категория:Манга